This invention relates generally to a weapon for use in simulated war games, and more particularly to a war game weapon emulating a grenade.
Simulated war games have long been used for the purpose of training military personnel in the use of weapons and strategic combat tactics. Recently, however, simulated war games have become a popular recreational outlet for non-military personnel. Such games are played with weapons that utilize a colorant or paint container for example. The colorant is directed by the weapon against a target such as opposing personnel. When the colorant strikes the target or such opposing personnel that target or person is identified by the colorant as being eliminated from the game.
Simulated war game weapons in use today are typically air guns which propel the colorant in a substantially straight line trajectory. Therefore, such weapons are not useful for eliminating targets or opposing personnel who are out of a direct line of sight. Further, under circumstances where only the head of any opposing personnel is visible as a target, the use of such weapons may present a real danger and is generally avoided.